Little Things, Big Problems
by FatemahJanelle
Summary: Deuce is dating Rocky. Ty wants Deuce. Deuce wants them both. Simple right? Not really, Deuce invites Ty over to hang out, and one thing leads to another, Ty leaves feeling no regret, but when he accidentaly slips his secret to Rocky, will she ever forgive him? Read to find out. R&R Please!
1. Little Things

**Guys, I'm back! I promise I'll update as much as possible this time. It's been a hassle lately with school and all but I promise i'll be on more often. So anyways, after reading and Ty and Deuce fic, I got the idea for one so I really hope you guys like it. R&R Please!  
**

* * *

**Ty's Point of View **

It was late when Deuce asked me to come over. I was tired, and I had the feeling he didn't want to just talk. But, being the guy that I am I continued walking to his house. It was around midnight, and I wasn't up for his games. I quietly walked to the door expecting Deuce to do something stupid. I knocked, and patiently waited for him to answer. Deuce opened the door and smiled. I smiled back, letting myself inside.

"You look tired," He said, guiding me upstairs.

"I'm exhausted, but I'm here aren't I?" I sneered.

Deuce looked to me for a minute, and then continued to his room. I followed behind him, and entered his room. Shutting the door behind me, I watched as Deuce took off his shirt.

"How are things with you and Rocky?" I asked, scanning his room.

"They're alright, I mean, she's so shy. I never know what's going on with her." Deuce replied, walking closer to me.

I watched every step he took. I inspected his body, and face. He was irritable. I couldn't help myself. I bit down on my lip, and looked to the floor, it seemed like nothing could hold me back. Deuce tilted my chin up, to look at him. I was caught. I slammed my hands down on my lap to cover my massive erection. I was embarrassed. I couldn't let Deuce know I was into him, he's dating my sister! Deuce bit his lip, and teased me a bit. I chuckled, and kissed his chest. Deuces eyes locked with mine as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Using my strength, I sat him on top of my lap and kissed his body as he pressed against me. I knew he could feel my boner, so I tried my hardest to hide it.

Deuce teased me once more, and kissed my lips. His lips against mine felt amazing. They were soft, and damn, he could kiss. I kissed him back slipping in a little tongue. Deuce agreed with me, and kissed me with tongue as well. I smiled, and kissed him again, pulling at his lip. A moan crept out of his mouth as he forced me onto his bed. I looked up at him, panting for a moment. Deuce tugged at my shirt, which made me pull it off as fast as I could. Our hands were laced together, as if we were inseparable. Deuce continued to kiss me, until I felt a bit of wrong. I pulled away, and looked out of his direction.

"What about Rocky?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Deuce smirked, kissing me again.

I playfully pulled Deuce beside me, and grabbed hold of his body. He giggled a little and pressed himself close to me. I smiled, and pulled him closer, nibbling on his ear. After a few minutes, I heard still breathing, Deuce had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself, and kissed the back of his neck. As much as I wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't. I got up to leave, trying not to wake Deuce or his parents. While I put my shirt back on, I watched Deuce as I left his house. Feeling no regret I started on my way back home. Tomorrow was going to be hell.


	2. Hospital Visit

**New Chapter, hope you guys enjoy! Tell me what you guys think, I'm a little nervous about this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about it! I really wanna know.**

* * *

**Ty's Point of View **

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. My body ached, and my neck felt swollen. I brushed my fingers over my neck, and sighed. Deuce has obviously left me some love bites. I chuckled to myself, and got out of bed. It was late afternoon and it seemed like everyone was gone. I put on a tank top and walked outside my room. I walked out into the living room, seeing Rocky and Deuce on the couch. Rocky turned around and smiled at me.

"Good Morning Ty." Rocky smiled, giving Deuce a quick kiss.

"G'Morning Rocky." I replied, replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"Where'd you get those?" Deuce asked, coming near me.

"These?" I asked, brushing my neck against his love bites. "You should know."

We both glared at Rocky on the couch, and smirked.

"You gave them to me last night, I didn't even notice they were there until this morning." I murmured.

"I was hoping we could hang out tonight, I miss you Ty." Deuce rubbed his hands against stomach, biting his lip. "I miss you a lot and I just want to spend some time with you. Do you think we could cuddle?"

"No Deuce," I sighed. "I can't do this to Rocky, she's my sister."

Deuce gave me a puppy dog face and kissed my shoulder. I was a sucker for his baby face. I couldn't help but give in. Deuce walked back over to Rocky, and I walked to the refrigerator.

"Ty, what's that on your neck?" Rocky asked me.

"Oh, just some love bites from Tinka.." I lied.

Rocky raised her eyebrow and I laughed. Deuce checked his phone for a moment and stood up.

"I'm going to be late for my shift at Crusty's, I'll see you later baby." Deuce kissed her, and left.

"Bye babe!" She said as he left.

I took a seat next to Rocky on the couch and sighed. She studied me and then looked back at the television. I played with tiny strands of my hair until she decided to say something.

"You and Deuce are close." She dragged.

"Yeah." I said, quietly. "I'm your older brother, of course I'm going to get close to him. Rocky, what if he's cheating on you?"

"But he's not.." Rocky stood to her feet in anger.

"Who says he isn't?" I snapped.

"If Deuce is cheating on me, then who is he cheating with? Tell me, since you know everything Ty."

"He's cheating with me Rocky!" I yelled.

Rocky gave me a dirty look, and pursed her lips together. She looked beyond upset. I knew what I had said would probably ruin our relationship and Rocky probably hated Deuce as well. I looked at the floor, and tried to comfort her. I knew I was the person she hated the most right now but I couldn't let her stay mad at me. Rocky was my sister and I loved her more than anything, she couldn't stay mad at me. I knew she couldn't. I rested my hands on Rocky's shoulder and she snapped back as fast as possible. I could tell she was upset with me. Rocky shoved me, sending me into the door. I stood up, pissed. Rocky had the biggest smile on her face.

"I can't wait to tell the entire school you're gay." She smiled. "It'll ruin your entire reputation, as a_ lady killer_."

"You wouldn't do that Rocky," I said, stepping closer.

"Maybe I would," Rocky closed her hands together.

At that point my anger had taken over. I didn't know what I was doing. I repeatidly punched Rocky in the face. She had no chance to fight back at all. I didn't feel any regret, just anger. How could she do that to me? She was going to tell the whole school I was gay? I couldn't live with that. Especially since my sister Rocky was the one who would tell. I continued to beat Rocky until I heard a noise. The door swung open, and there stood Deuce and Cece. As soon as they saw what was going on, Deuce threw me off of Rocky, and Cece called an ambulance.

Minutes later, medics came running in our house. Rocky was lying in Cece's arms unconcious. I couldn't help but cry. Deuce stood over me, upset and worried. I knew he was mad at me. Who wouldn't be? I beat my own sister unconcious, out of anger. I felt like a monster. All of that anger, and rage almost killed my sister. Only the medics knew her fate. They left in a hurry with Rocky, and Cece followed. Deuce and I stayed behind. I threw my face into my hands crying. I didn't mean to hurt Rocky. I was just angry. Deuce dropped his hand to my shoulder, and sighed. He was surprised and so was I.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." I whispered.

"I know you didn't, I believe you Ty." Deuce whispered back, kissing my forehead.

"She said she was going to tell everyone, you know I wouldn't be able to deal with that Deuce.." I sighed.

"Did you have to take it that far Ty?" Deuce raised his voice.

"I didn't mean to Deuce! I just got carried away!" I yelled, standing up.

Deuce stepped away from me, I could tell he was scared. I didn't mean to scare him. I can't believe I scare him. I felt so embarrassed. Deuce grabbed my hands and pulled me close. I sighed, and closed my eyes and his nose studied my love bites. I loved this boy. He was practically my everything. I didn't want to lose him because I hurt Rocky. I knew he was mad about this. I knew he was dissapointed in me and I could tell. I didn't want to speak about it but it seemed like he kept wanting to bring it up.

"Ty, I'm always going to be yours, I want you to know that alright?" Deuce assured me, kissing my love bites.

I smiled, and kissed his nose.

"Let's go visit Rocky, alright?"


	3. Take Me Home

The hospital was cold. The air was crisp, and it smelled like hand sanitizer. I sighed, and studied the room once more. The waiting room looked the same. It was covered in terrible wallpaper, and ugly black and white tiles. Deuce sat next to me, with his hand in mine. I studied his hand in boredom, and then kissed it. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back, and threw both of our hands in my lap. Deuce looked at me as if he were going to speak but then stopped. As we waited, nurses quickly strutted by, as well as doctors, surgeons, and patients on stretchers. A tall, blonde haired nurse poker her head into the waiting room and looked at up.

"You two must be Ty Blue and Deuce Martinez." She said, looking down at her clipboard.

"That's correct." Deuce replied, standing up.

"Rocky asked me to come get the both of you." She waved us towards her.

Deuce and I followed the nurse down the long narrow hallway past sick patients. I peaked at every other patient down the hall. I shrugged, and continued following the nurse. The nurse smiled, and guided us into Rocky's room. Deuce walked in before me, and I took a seat next to her bed. Deuce looked over her and sighed. I continued watching him out of the corner of my eye. Rocky smiled, and grabbed hold of his hand. I rolled my eyes, and looked up to watch some TV. I knew Deuce was just trying to kiss up to Rocky.

"How've you been, beautiful?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I just got here." She giggled. "I don't remember much, I just remember excruciating pain, and then waking up her about an hour later."

"Well, you're alright now." Deuce kissed her forehead.

I cleared my throat, and stepped over Rocky. She looked angry with me. I already knew she was. I didn't have much to say to her or Deuce at that point. I hadn't really gotten a chance to apologize for what she did but I'm sure she didn't remember it. She said herself that she didn't remember anything. I smiled down at Rocky, but she did nothing back. She rolled to her side, and looked up at Deuce. I sighed and took a seat back down.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Rocky." I told her.

"I never said I was mad Ty," she sighed. "I just _don't_ want to deal with you."

Rocky closed her eyes to go to sleep. Deuce and I looked at each other and smiled. He took a seat on my lap, and held me close. I smirked, and kissed his cheeks. Deuce chuckled, and kissed my forehead. Rocky turned once more, and Duce rapidly stood up. If Rocky didn't remember much of what happened, there was no way we could tell her what was really going on. I love her dearly, but if Rocky knew I was gay, it would just make things awkward. Things would be a lot harder for Deuce and me. It would just give Gunther and Tinka another reason to bully us. I let out a deep breath, and stood up. Rocky needed rest, and so did I. It had been a really long day, and I wanted to spend time with Deuce.

"Can we get out of here?" Deuce asked quietly?

"Sure babe, let's go." I replied, kissing his lips.

Rocky was sound to sleep, and Deuce and I were ready to go. We left the hospital on an okay note, ready to go spend time with each other. It was pretty obvious what was going to happen. Deuce was going to spend the night, and things were going to happen. Although I pretty much knew that Deuce was dating both of us at the same time, I trusted him. He was literally the love of my life, and I didn't want to lose him to my sister.


End file.
